


Serious People Are Not Easily Distracted

by bi-e-ne (bi3ne)



Series: Serious people are not easily distracted [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Relationship Discussions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi3ne/pseuds/bi-e-ne
Summary: Being part of the Enterprise crew and in a relationship with it's CMO Leonard McCoy makes you happy. But happiness doesn't mean you are free of quarrels. And that is exactly what happens on shore leave, when you talk about what you want when you resign Starfleet.





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: Could you possibly write a leonard smut where Reader states to him that she wants a pet when all the Enterprise journeys are said and done, and she's really set on it but he's not- so everytime she brings it up he tries to find other ways to distract her and sometimes thats a little giving ( ;) ) if the situation allows it.
> 
> This wasn't a request I get on tumblr, but another blog I'm following. Since the blogger declined this request I saw my chance to write my first fanfiction. I started this chapter back in February 2018 and it is planned to be a series with three parts. I really hope you will enjoy it, I'm pretty excited to post it here. It will be on tumblr, too. But I want to finish it first, so I can post a complete series on tumblr.
> 
> Please note: English is not my first language.

When you open the door to that little, woody house in deep Georgia you are welcomed with the sound of laughter and giggling. You smirk, closing the door behind you with a kick of your foot and blaze a trail into the kitchen, carrying shopping bags in both of your hands.

How much you have missed these sounds on board of the Enterprise. Not that any of the crew would laugh. Especially you always have enough reasons to do so, when Jim and you try to plot something on whoever might cross your path. 

Admittedly, the Captain of Starfleet’s pride and joy planning pranks is not really normal. Maybe that’s the reason that, before your plans become more concrete lately, the CMO of the Enterprise - Jim’s best friend and your boyfriend, Leonard McCoy - catches you most of the time, no matter where you are hiding. And after his lecture about the childish behavior of two grown-ups - who should know better, at least because of the responsibilities they have - there is not much left to laugh about. And watching Leonard leave, getting grumpier the more often he stops the two of you, a short pain goes right through your heart and the feeling of guilt becomes heavier every time. 

So, hearing these cheerful tones coming out of the living room make your heart flip. They were childish and carefree and exactly what Leonard McCoy needs on shore leave, before deep and dark space gets a hold on him again for an unpredictable time.

You put the shopping bags on the kitchen island and enter the living room. Leonard has his arm on the back rest of the couch, where he sits with his little daughter snuggled to his side.

‘Seems like I missed something while I was shopping for dinner,’ you remark, giving Leonard a kiss on top of his head.

‘(Y/N)!’ Joanna screams and jumps from the couch in your arms. 

‘Whoa there, Jo, be careful or you’re gonna get hurt,’ Leonard cautioned. You catch Joanna easily, but feel the need to admit that Leonard was right. 

‘Listen to your father, Jojo, or he’s gonna chase us with his damn hypos.’ You start to tickle her lightly making her squirm in your arms. ‘Or why do you think Uncle Jim doesn’t join us this shore leave?’

‘Hey, I told you, you should not curse in front of her! Jim’s just busy and don’t act like I’m using the hypos as punishment. It’s not my fault that he’s a pantywaist and you are afraid of needles,’ Leonard countered.

‘I’m not afraid of needles,’ Joanna states, looking at you, still smiling about your attack. ‘I want to be a doctor when I grow up, just like daddy.’

‘I know that, sweetheart, and I really hope you’re gonna invent something nicer to do injections than needles. If not, be sure it won’t change anything of my dislike if not even the doctor, who thinks he can cure a rainy day, can change that.’ 

Leonard rolls his eyes at your exaggeration. Before he’s able to respond anything, you’re dropping Joanna back on the couch and change the subject. 

‘So, what is it, what did I miss that the two of you were laughing about so much?’

Leonard tries to explain: ‘Joanna found these old DVDs of Tom and Jerry in your luggage and before I was able to stop her she-‘ 

‘Grandma had this old Player in the storage room and put it on the screen so I can watch them and they’re so funny,’ Joanna jabbered, interrupting Leonard’s explanation.

‘How dare you watch my favorite TV Show without me?’ You lean over the couch starting to tickle Joanna again. She screams and squirms and laughs and tears start to fall down her cheeks while she tries to catch her breath. 

You hear Leonard chuckling at the sight of the two of you. You know he’s glad that you get along so well. Although you have already been in a relationship, it took him quiet some time to tell you that he had a daughter and it took much more time before he had the heart to introduce you to her. That happened a long time ago and by now you really love Joanna and can’t imagine being without her anymore. Or her dad, of course; not that you would that admit openly in front of him.

‘I can see why this is your favorite TV show, (Y/N). It’s just like watching you and Jim playing pranks,’ Leonard detects.

‘Oh, really?’ You query. ‘Well, then you have to be Spike, Len.’

‘Who is Spike?’ Leonard furrows his brow. 

‘Oh, Daddy!’ Joanna chides. ‘That’s the dog!’

Leonard gives her a confused look. ‘The dog? I thought it was called Killer. Or was it Butch? At least these are the names written on the doghouse - I guess… There were names written on the doghouse, right?’

‘You didn’t pay much attention to the screen, did you?’ Joanna starts giggling into her hands at her father’s expression. 

‘Joanna is right, it’s the dog. Listen to your smart daughter.’ You wink in her direction.

‘Okay, okay,’ Leonard resigns a small grin in the corner of his mouth. ‘And why do you think I’m like him?’

‘Well, let's see...He is overprotective of his child, trying to teach lessons being a smartass and he is endlessly grumpy, especially when someone disturbs his sleep. Sounds exactly like you,’ you tease wide grinning. Joanna bursts into laughter and falls on her back.

‘Oh, ha-ha, very funny you two. Why was it in your luggage, anyway?’ he asks, trying to distract.

‘I take it with me always. It reminds me of home. My grandparents had pets constantly. Dogs, cats, birds. Even some bunnies. I’ve always dreamed of having a pet of my own one day. But then Starfleet came into my life, and all that was left were these old DVDs, reminding me of the time and my dream,’ you explain.

‘You want to have pets?’ Joanna asks excited, her fit of laughter already forgotten, excitement exchanging it. ‘I would like to have one, too. Maybe a small one, to start with. Maybe a hamster?’ Joanna looks at her daddy.

‘Come on, really?’ You scoff. ‘She has definitely too much in common with you, Len. A hamster? Just because it’s tiny and your dad wouldn’t make a fuss about it? First of all, your father’s always making fuss about everything.’ Leonard snorts in disdain but you wave him off. ‘Second, there’s not much you can do with a hamster, Jojo. They have to stay in their cage, if you don’t want to spend your time searching for them in the most impossible places and getting worried about not finding them. And besides, they are awake at night, when you are in bed and sleeping. And when you are awake, they sleep most of the time. So no, a hamster is nice to watch, but it’s not a pet you can have so much fun with. In my opinion, you need a dog or a cat to have fun. And to be honest, I thought about getting both, when we resign Starfleet one day and come back to earth.’ You finish your little speech. 

Leonard looks at you and then to his daughter.

‘No.’ Is all he says, before getting up from the couch, walking into the kitchen.

Your eyes narrow. ‘No? What do you mean ‘no’? I’m serious about that, Len.’

Joanna first watches you following her dad into the kitchen, but she knows what’s coming next is a typically adult thing, so she turns around to restart the DVDs.

‘Guess what, I’m serious, too. Just no. You do know what ‘no’ means or do I need to give you a little English lesson?’ He teases, smirking at you over his shoulder.

‘Uhh, someone’s sassy today. Save it.’ You stop next to the island, crossing your arms in front of you, glaring at him.

‘As far as I know, I don’t need your permission to get a pet when I want one. And I will get one!’ Usually you aren’t this belligerent, but he just always finds the right spot to provoke your hot temper.

Leonard turns in your direction, stopping to dip into the shopping bags that were still standing on the counter.

‘The hell you are. And don’t give me that look, Joanna can’t hear me. And by the way, recently you’re behaving more like a child than she does. Even Jim never behaves like that,’ he chides, starting to pick up some things you bought and put them away.

‘Okay. Okay, okay. This even feels more like fighting than anything else.’ You sigh, beaten. Leonard looks at you again.

‘I don’t want to fight. But can’t you understand that a pet is a dream to me? It reminds me of home, of family; it does liven the place up.’ You let your arms fall at your sides again.

‘Kitten, we’re not fighting, we're just discussing.’ His look becomes soft. He slowly makes his way over to you, stopping in front of you, forcing you to look up a little. His hands grab your shoulders and slightly run up and down your arms.

‘And for me, Joanna and you are enough to liven this place up. _Especially_ you. And before you start again, what about having dinner? Seems like the dessert is already liquid.’

Your eyes are widening. You push Leonard aside, rushing to the bags.

‘Fuck, I forgot I bought ice cream!’

Leonard looks heavenward before shaking his bowed head, his mouth twitching.


	2. 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the Enterprise you have a conversation with Jim, making you realize that you aren't as happy as you thought you are. But what are friendships for, if not helping each other out of some misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Could you possibly write a leonard smut where Reader states to him that she wants a pet when all the Enterprise journeys are said and done, and she's really set on it but he's not- so everytime she brings it up he tries to find other ways to distract her and sometimes thats a little giving ( ;) ) if the situation allows it.
> 
> Here is the second part of my series. It contains angst, little more than in part one but nothing too serious. Please read the warnings, if you are unsure to read. I just want you to be safe. Hope you enjoy it, nevertheless.
> 
> Please note: English is not my first language.

It has been a week since shore leave ended and you are back on the Enterprise. Jim accepted another long mission in space, which means there is a lot to prepare and therefore a lot of work. It also means that Leonard and you have not had much contact since then. Mostly you communicate in writing, short messages, whenever both of you find the time.  
Although you share quarters, you can’t even spend the night together, thanks to the shifts your work required. So you are excited for tonight, your first 24-hours off will start then and even Leonard has no shift. So, the two of you planned a date night.  
You are busy with the reports in handing over your shift, when you hear the doors slide open. You don't need to guess who your visitor is, because he addresses you immediately.

‘There is my favorite accomplice!’

You don't even look up from your PADD.

‘I'm busy, Jim.’

‘Oh, come on, (Y/N)! It’s been a whole week since shore leave and we haven’t had any fun at all. Don’t blow me off like that!’ He stops opposite you, trying to give you his pleading puppy eyes but you still aren’t looking.

‘Jim, you know I always enjoy our little pastime. But lately it hasn't been so much fun with Leonard on our heels. And I'm not gonna ruin his good mood with our pranks, especially not today. It's the first evening on the Enterprise which we can spend together.’ You smile at him apologetically. You honestly are missing your time together.

Jim became your best friend, your partner in crime, literally. If something was off with Leonard, you can always go and talk to Jim. And of course you can go to him if something is up with your work, because Jim really is a great Captain. Even if he causes a lot of trouble. You never expected to become best friends with your Captain, but you wouldn’t change it for anything. So your heart sort of aches when you have to reject him.

‘I am really sorry, Jim. I really want to, but...,’ you sigh, laying the PADD down, dropping your head and shoulders. Everyone is disappointed with you. You just can’t stand yourself anymore.

Jim walks around your workspace and sits down on the stool standing next to you. You feel a slight pressure on the small of your back, feeling the warmth of Jim's hand seeping through your clothes.

‘Tell me what's up.’ His voice is low, his hands caressing your back up and down, reassuringly.

You wring your hands, your gaze on your lap, concentrating on breathing so you don't start to cry.

‘I don't know myself anymore, Jim,’ you confess. ‘I don't know what got into me, but it's like I magically attract trouble. The slightest provocation has me going up the wall. I am moody, sometimes aggressive, and most discussions end in fights and I just don't know why.’

Jim is watching you closely. He isn't pushing you with questions, that is what you love about him. He knows exactly when to talk and when it is better just to listen. Though Leonard is always saying that’s not the Jim he knows, it is the way Jim acts with you.

He is still caressing you, but moves a little closer after your confession.

‘Worst of all is with Leonard,’ you continue. ‘I didn't really realize it until we were on shore leave. Leonard changed immediately after walking through the door of his mom's house. And when he saw Joanna there was nothing left of his knitted brows or the distant look in his eyes. Even his grumpiness vanished. Don't get me wrong, it was great to watch the two of them. But I realized soon I wasn't able to relax. I had to think carefully before I spoke, not wanting to ruin anything. But I was thoughtless, I cursed a lot, even in Joanna's presence. Leonard had to chide me often, and, feeling provoked, I fought back.’

Though you really are trying to hold them back, tears slowly start to fall down on your cheeks and you wipe them away with your hands quickly. Your head snaps up, your gaze is on Jim, but you are unable to look him straight in the eyes.

‘That’s not me, Jim! I’m not like that; I don’t want to be like that! But it seems like I’m not able to change, though I really want to. Especially for Leonard. I don’t want to cause him any pain, I don’t want him to avoid me, nor do I want to lose him.’ Now you are sobbing, your head in your hands.

Jim takes his free hand under your chin and turns your head, so you have to look at him. He wipes away the tears that now are falling inexorably from your eyes.

‘First of all,’ he starts, hand still on your face, ‘it’s true, you curse a lot –‘ you choke on your sobs, looking at him shocked, but he goes on, ‘- but let me tell you, that your douchebag of a boyfriend is responsible for that; the two of you just spend too much time together. It’s a miracle he has not rubbed off on me yet.’ You snort at that, the corners of Jim’s mouth turning up at that sound. No one was able to rub off on James T. Kirk. Hell, or even change him.

‘Do you even recognize how often you use the same phrases he uses? Like ‘are you out of your damn mind‘; or, for example, to that ensign once, ‘Damn, I’m a woman, not a namby-pamby boy who can’t handle himself’, though I really liked that one.’ You can’t help it now; a short laugh escapes your lips.

Jim pulls you closer, your shoulder pushing into his. He bows his head, his forehead touching yours. You close your eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. Concentrating on his arms encircling you now, hands rubbing you comfortingly.

‘You have always been the sassy and quick-witted one, so there is nothing to feel guilty for. And you don’t need to feel guilty because of Joanna. You know how I act around her; I too am not always able to hold myself back.’ Before he is able to bring on more arguments, you interrupt, bringing your head up to look at him.

‘No, you’re not. But unlike me you stay calm all the time, even if Leonard is really pissed at you and someone needs to stop him from trying to kill you.’ You knit your brows at him, making Jim bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Usually, looking at his face, torn between the need to laugh and trying to be serious about an important conversation, would cheer you up. But not today. Though your tears have stopped you still can feel the knot in your chest, the cold feeling crawling out of it, finding its way up your throat, making it hard for you to breathe. You are still unable to let go of it.

Jim clears his throat, trying to regain an earnest expression.

‘You’re right. But this is not about me, it’s about you. And I can promise you, Bones loves you, he won’t leave you. No ifs ands or buts.’ Jim looks you straight in the eyes, not giving you any chance to doubt his words.

You are staring back at him, still feeling the need to argue. But at the same time you know Jim won’t let you. You are beaten; helpless. Again. You lower your gaze. How you hate feeling like this.

‘Was it even a serious fight?’ He asks, tilting his head a little.

‘Depends on what you mean by ‘serious’,’ you air-quote. ‘Most of the time it wasn’t, just trivial things, nothing too dramatic. Except for that one evening. Joanna found my Tom and Jerry DVDs and our conversation turned into a discussion about having pets. I told him, that I want to have pets when we resign Starfleet and he just waved me off, telling me I’m bother enough to him, no pets needed.’

You’re wiping your wet cheeks, trying to get them dry again. Nothing is more unpleasant than the sticky feeling of dried tears. By doing that, you’re moving away from Jim, him trying to comfort you suddenly becoming unbearable to you. You don’t want to be a bother to anyone. And now you are complaining again. To Jim. About his best friend. What kind of person have you become?

‘I’m sure he didn’t say or mean it like that,’ Jim affirms, not letting you leave his embrace completely. ‘I mean, he knows how stubborn you can be, if you are set on something. You’re just as stubborn as he is. So, I’m sure there is a reason behind his behavior towards you.’

Looking into Jim’s blue eyes again, you start to remember that evening, your eyes become glassy. Leonard had tried to change the topic, tried to distract you now that you think about it. But in that moment you were just so incredibly angry. Maybe too angry to see clearly. Possibly Jim is right, there could be a reason. Perhaps Leonard tried to avoid specific topics in front of Joanna. You don’t have kids on your own, nor do you know a lot of kids. So, of course, you have no idea about education. And it isn’t your job to educate Joanna. Although you love to tease Leonard about his educational methods, you would never dare to interfere. In front of Joanna it often seems like you do, but that little girl never knew that Leonard was able to hear the two of you or you would have talked to him beforehand. So, maybe Joanna is the reason to avoid topics like having pets. That thought never occurred to you. You were so busy with yourself, seeing just the negative things, feeling provoked, that you didn’t even think that Leonard may have a reason.

‘(Y/N)?’

You feel a cold breeze blowing past your face. Startled you jump a little, seeing Jim waving a hand in front of your face.

‘Seems like I lost you for a minute,’ he grins. ‘What was going on in that smart head of yours?’ You stare at him for a minute, too lost in your thoughts to respond immediately.

‘I-I thought…I thought that maybe you are right. Of course Leonard had a reason, maybe still has a reason, for acting with me like he does. But I was too focused on myself to realize.’ The knot in your chest tightens again. Your heart pounding painfully. _It is my own fault,_ you think. ‘I-I should talk to him, apologize. I mean, I would not react differently to Leonard if he keeps being as moody as I was…still am,’ you correct yourself. You start to ramble without even taking a breath. ‘I’m sure, if I apologize for everything and stop being moody, Leonard’s gonna think about our conversation again. About me having a pet. I mean, who can really say no to a sweet little cat or a wildly shaking dog tail welcoming you when you get home. So, tonight is our date night, I just need to-‘

‘Whoa, stop there a minute, chatterbox,’ Jim interrupts you. ‘Don’t forget to breathe or there will be no date night with Bones,’ he jokes.

You look at Jim confused, like you have already forgotten that he is still sitting next to you. 

‘I just want-‘ you start over, but he interferes once again.

‘No, (Y/N),’ he says in a serious tone. ‘I know what you want to say. But listen to me. Just a few minutes ago you were worried about your relationship and now you are planning to have the same conversation on your date night like on shore leave. That will not go well.’

‘You don’t know that!’ You yell, outraged. ‘I just recognized the problem-‘

‘(Y/N), calm down. I don’t want to anger you. Just let me explain, please.’ Jim raises his arms as if he wants to surrender, looking at you expectantly.

Within seconds you went from being a desperate, crying mess to a furious and aggressive storm, ready to destroy everything that gets in your way. Nobody is able to stand you when you are like this. Nobody stays near you when you are like this. Nobody except for Leonard and Jim.

‘Okay, shoot,’ you say, defensively crossing your arms in front of you.

 

 _I sigh._ Crap. _This is not the direction in which I wanted our conversation. How did I end up calling the most stubborn people of the universe my best friends? Okay, I need to concentrate, at least she is still listening._

‘(Y/N), look. You told me you can’t handle yourself. For me that sounded like a cry for help. And I’m here, I’m listening and I will always listen to you. But I’m not the one who is able to help you, to make you feel better, at least not this time. You are stubborn and when you’re angry you see things like you want to see them and not like they really are. I understand that.’

 _I can feel my heart racing. I want to touch her, want to hug her and tell her that everything is going to be alright. But that will make it worse. So, I keep my hands close, clenching and rubbing my thighs. Her arms are still crossed and she went poker faced. She is shutting me out._ Fuck.

‘Please, precious, don’t do that. You know I would do anything for you. But this is not about me, or your job, or some life crisis. It’s about your future with Leonard and he is the only one who can help you with that, that is if you want him to help you. I know, you don’t want to hear it, but in our entire conversation you did not even use the word ‘we’, but always talked about you.’

 _Now my hands are sweating; she still isn’t responding, not even showing any sign of understanding. God, what should I do?_

‘I know that you have a lot of plans for the future for the two of you. But you don’t need to talk them through on your first date night for weeks. Take it easy, at least tonight. You want to apologize? Okay, do that. Explain to him what bothers you. Tell him how you feel. But don’t go too far by mentioning concrete topics like having pets. Save that for another day, there is enough time to talk about things like that. For now you should concentrate on how you can go back to your normal you, if that’s what you are missing.’

 _I can’t bear to see her like this. But I can imagine how she must feel: desperate, unwanted and defeated. How could I let this happen? Usually I’m able to bring her back down to earth, but this time is different. This time it is difficult. She still isn’t responding. And it scares the shit out of me. I need to talk to Bones. I can’t do this alone. This is not her normal self; this is not my best friend. I need to do something. I need to help her. I_ want _to help her._

‘You’re right.’

What? _My eyes are widening a little, I didn’t expect that. Did she really say that? Did I reach her? I let out a short breath I don’t even know I was holding. I don’t know what to say. But I feel relieved. I’m chuckling, when I realize, what she said._

‘You know, this is the second time you’re telling me that. Usually, I’m not right that often, especially not on one day.’

_I ‘m unable to suppress a light grinning when she smacks me._

‘Shut up! No need to be cocky.’

_Now I’m laughing wholeheartedly, but feel myself flinching a little, when she suddenly leans closer to hug me tight. Her mood swings always take me off guard, though I should be used to them by now even if they never have been this extreme before._

_I put my arms around her waist automatically, hoping she didn’t notice my reaction. If she does, she is not showing it._

 

You bury your face in the crook of Jim’s neck, still hugging him tightly. Feeling him hugging you back almost makes you cry again. Guilt washes through you. He is always there for you, even at your worst and all you do is affront him. You don’t deserve him.

‘Thank you,’ you say.

‘You’re welcome,’ he answers, still holding you tight.

You fall into a comfortable silence for quite a while, enjoying holding onto each other. But of course, Jim has to ruin the mood.

‘You know why he calls you ‘kitten’?’ He asks innocently.

Leonard’s pet name for you startles you out of your thoughts. You get out of your embrace giving Jim a confused look, wondering what his intention is.

‘Jim, you didn’t…,’ you start, your eyes widening by the sight of his lopsided grin.

‘I was curious!’ He feigns indignation.

‘So you just asked him? Of course, you did.’ You shake your head in disbelief. You should know him better by now. ‘Let me guess, he didn’t want to tell you-‘

‘-the spoilsport he is-‘ Jim agrees.

‘-so you started guessing, following him around, trying to annoy the shit out of him, so he felt the need to tell you to get rid of you-,’ he doesn’t let you finish.

‘Whatever-,’ he interrupts you. ‘It was, you know, the usual. But I need to admit, the answer was sort of sweet.’

You just look at him, still not able to believe what he did. But when he makes no move to continue, you grab his shirt impatiently, pulling his face closer to yours.

‘Tell me!’ You shout at him, your drowning thoughts forgotten. You can only think about an annoyed Leonard, hoping this isn’t going to ruin your date night.

Jim is now smiling widely. You know that smile; you are right where he wants you.

‘He calls you ‘kitten’, because…,’ he stops, piquing your interest even more, “…he likes how you _purrrrrrr,_ ’ Jim emphasizes the ‘r’ like he’s a purring kitten.

You shove him back, rolling your eyes and snorting at his snickering at you. You really should have known better. He fooled you again.

‘Jim, you should leave.’ Standing up from your chair you try to make your voice sound calm but threatening at the same time. You hate him right now for mocking you. You had such a good moment. But on the other hand you have to admit he succeeded in distracting you, lightened the mood. At least for now.

Jim gets out of his chair, slowly walking backwards and you can see it in his face, he’s not done with you yet. You follow him as slowly as he moves, glaring at him, pointing with your finger, warning him not to cross the limits. But who are you talking about.

‘Just to be sure - because we never talked about that before – you aren’t moody, because you are, I don’t know, pregnant, maybe?’ He tops it off. You gasp audibly.

‘GET OUT!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> And if you have an idea of your own and just don't know how to write it, just visit me on tumblr with my pseudo bi-e-ne and leave me a request. I'm happy to help if possible!  
> The same goes for offering any help, I'm always happy to have someone to beta my stories, doesn't matter if you just want to have a look on my grammar or on the content or give me advices of any kind. You're very welcome!


End file.
